dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Justice Soceity of America (DCOU)
The Justice Soceity of America or JSA for short, is a superhero team book based around the Earth-38 version of the Justice Soceity of America. the premiere superhero Team Volume 1: The Secret origins and others Issue 1 In 1942 The nazis had obtained The lance of destiny, a magical spear that would give unlimited power to those who wielded it. A British officer named Smythe learned of Hitler's plans and informed American president, Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Roosevelt, Already causing a war, refused to expend resources from the United States in England's war with Germany. Instead He approached Noted explorer, Doc Savage, requesting his aid. Doc, already creating captain america, refused though when pondering came upon a revelation, with the Costumed adventurers movement, Doc made a compromise, Doc would lead a team of these men and women, against the Nazis. Roosevelt accepted. He and his assistants started going out to recruit some of these Heroes. Doc himself would go after Captain America, and Wonder Woman, the two he inadvertently caused, while the others look around for others. With The Captain and the Amazon, Doc informs them and tells them of that plan, to which they accept. Issue 2 They join in recruiting when they go off to recruit a scarlet speedster, The flash, and a green powered man, The Green lantern, However the nazis attack them but the two heroes manage to help, and agree to join the team out of a sense of patriotism. Next Steve and two of Doc’s assistants go after a Mr. Carter Hill, while Diana and the other three assistants go after a Mr. Jim corrigan. With carter he expresses disdain for the modern world and agrees as does mr Corrigan expressing his wrathful hate for the party. Doc then goes to the hanger of Cliff secord, after a brief conversation in which cliff is convinced by Jenny and peevy, Cliff agrees, taking a new and improved rocket pack with him. Issue 3 The meetup in new york where they are meet by a man in a gas mask. He introduces himself as Wesley dodds, The Sandman. He knew what they were doing due to his dream and he wants in, thinking his precognition could be useful they agree. Doc informs them that the last two will be difficult, as one is a known enigma. And the other is a renown wildman, The Shadow and Tarzan respectively. Later at a celebration over certain progresses in the war a few members of the team meet John Clayton, Viscount Greystoke, aka Tarzan of the Apes. When attempting to persuade him, he refuses. they also meet lamont Cranston, wealthy man about town. Later that night The nazis infiltrate a beach, but the new team attempts to stop them but they are overpowered, until Tarzan of the Apes comes by and aids the teams changing his mind, and at that time The Shadow emerges and aids the team. Both Tarzan and The Shadow Join, thus completing the Roster of the Justice Society of America. Issue 4 On one mission he team attacks a nazi base, but they are captured. But Jenny, The rocketeer’s girlfriend, manages to get the Rocket pack and wearing the jacket and helmet became the Rocketeer and used a radio to call in other heroes. The message reaches Black canary, Wildcat, and Lady blackhawk, who were taking over a nazi spy plane, Whizzer and Miss America, who were catching saboteurs, and Blue Diamond, whose anthropology lecture had been ambushed by masked nazi terrorists. When they converge on the radio station, one of the engineers reveals himself as a spy and attempts to suicide-bomb the heroes, but the bomb is tangled up and subdued by the late arrival Plastic man. The team managed to free the other members. Later Jenny joins the team, named Lady Rocketeer, and the other superheroes form an homebound counterpart to the JSA. Issue 5 The comic skips ahead to 1944, with a report from a U.S Army official named George Whitman, who has been ordered to lead a team of commandos to the village of East Bromwich in the English Midlands. The army group, including the JSA, is under the guidance of three paranormal officials, one of whom is a young Trevor Bruttenholm. According to the group psychic, one Lady Cynthia Eden-Jones, a terrible event is to take place in a local ruined church; a doomsday project orchestrated by the Nazis, which could herald the end of the world. The Nazis have set up an array of strange machines around a stone circle, in the center of which stands the fabled Russian psychic Grigori Rasputin. The wizard, armed with a pair of powerful gauntlets, attempts to summon the Ogdru Jahad from their prisons to the earth. Although unseen, the beasts are referred to as "knowing no care" and "heralds of pestilence", marking them out as amoral, dangerous entities. Rasputin opens the portal with the aid of his disciples, Ilsa von Haupstein and Obersturmbannführer Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, member of the Thule Society and Adolf Hitler's top assassin. The JSA strike and The German team is killed and the portal is destroyed—in the process absorbing Rasputin—while Haupstein and Kroenen escape. Although the Ogdru Jahad are not summoned, as the smoke clears a baby-like, red-skinned demon appears, and is soon dubbed "Hellboy" by Professor Bruttenholm. A photo of this event is taken. Issue 6 The team in the final days of the war assemble when they find the main bunker for the Red skull. the team heads out with soldiers accompanying them. They all fight off the nazis while Captain America and Wonder Woman get Red skull. After they fight off and banter they take over the base, but by that time the JSA realize that Captain America is gone. In Tarzan’s kenya plantation The JSA then hold a toast to Captain America. The rest of the team later disbanded after conflicts with themselves due to the use of the atomic bomb, this caused the team to disband, later the remaining members became publicly victimized by the House of Un-American Activities during the Red Scare, as the American public began to disapprove of vigilantism on the belief that masked vigilantes were breaking federal laws and are unsanctioned by the American government to be considered untrustworthy. Ultimately Peggy would disappear. But Doc does write down his thoughts and ultimately comes up with a letter for whoever finds it. Years later a new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit, Nick Fury, is looking through old S.H.I.E.L.D. files when he finds that letter, plans for to start a new superhero team, A Justice League. Category:Comic Series Category:Comics Category:DCOU